Frisson (My Love)
by TheRedWolfAlari
Summary: Frisson /Noun/- A sudden strong feeling of excitement or fear; a thrill. Rewrite of my first ever Fanfiction. Rated M for violence, sexual content, and swearing. Slight altering of dialogue and story events.
**Frisson**

 **[My Love]**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

I have gone through too much.

Too much pain.

Too much unnecessary pleasure.

Happiness is a long forgotten memory.

Although, I was happy once. I was happy a long time ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. The sights, the smells, the emotional connection I had with my true love. Or what I once thought was my one true love. I've made friends along the way. Some with incredible anger issues and some who are so self centered and bold they frequently almost get themselves killed.

But, I'm here now, fighting along my friends, on a planet I once thought I would never need to protect. I need you to hear my story. I need you to listen to the words and take them in, to truly know what I went through to get to this one moment.

It all starts with a girl, a boy, and an apple tree…

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Aldonia, honey, why don't you go out to play. I think you should try to make some friends today," my mother stated, leaning down in the grass to plant the rest of her colorful flowers. Her bright ebony skin glistened with light perspiration. Zutrix, my mother, my guardian, my friend. She was the only one I had. I still remember the day she packed me up and we left that horrible realm I once called home.

"Do I have to, mama? None of the kids seem to like me. They think I'm strange." My mother giggled to herself.

"Nonsense! They think you're wonderful. You just have to go out and meet some of them." She stood up from the ground and wiped her hands on her long apron. She walked up to me and leaned down to plant a kiss on my head. She smoothed back the thin, dark brown dread locks that sat daintily on my head and smiled. I sighed with a roll of my bright amber eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled. Mother grinned and turned back to her work.

"Don't forget to bring Zeal with you!" As soon as she said his name, a crooning came from my room upstairs. I heard the beating of strong wings come down the stairwell. I instinctively held up my forearm and the large Phoenix latched onto my dress sleeve.

I waltzed towards the door and opened it up before closing it behind me. Zeal gave a flap of his wings before lifting off my arm, flying straight towards my destination. I giggled and picked up my dress, running after my Phoenix. The trees passed me by in green blurs as I picked up speed towards the hill in the distance. The light of the afternoon sun beat down on me as I picked up speed. I let go of my dress and jumped high up into the air. The wind around me held me up in the air as I held my arms out at my sides. My eyes flashed a milky silver color as my powers kicked in. I was strong. I had the power of the elements in my grasp. I flung my arms behind me which, in turn, caused the fluttering winds around me to vault me forwards.

Not long after I flung myself into the air did I land down on a tall hill looking over all of Asgard. The beautiful golden city gleamed in the light of the clear sky. Zeal cawed above me and landed on a branch of my special apple tree. The apples were golden in color and sweeter than regular ones. I stood up on my toes and grabbed a low hanging apple from the light green leaves. I kicked off my shoes and placed them next to me as I sat down at the base of the tree. I took a large bite out if the apple and sighed, enjoying my solitude.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked. I swallowed the apple and glanced over my shoulder. I came face to face with a small, lanky boy what was dressed rather properly. His black hair made his skin seem paler than it really was and his green eyes pierced mine like a sharp needle.

"What do you mean? This is _my_ tree," I snapped back at him. His face scrunched up.

"Is that so?" he scoffed. I nodded proudly standing up from the ground to face him.

"Yes, this is my tree and it's _my_ hill. So, I suggest you start walking before I blow you off the edge." The boy's face broke out into a smirk.

"Is that any way to speak to Prince Loki?" I gasped. Was this really the second born son of Odin and Frigga?

"Prince Loki? Oh, forgive me, I-I didn't know." I picked up my dress and bowed my head deeply. Loki snickered and walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Stand up. I hate it when people bow to me." I lifted my head before letting go of my dress.

"Oh, okay… Um, do you still want to be by yourself then?" Loki smiled before lifting his arm and plucking an apple out of the tree.

"I don't mind sharing," he turned and kicked off his own shoes before plopping down on the grass. "What's your name, by the way?" With slight hesitation, I took another bite out of my apple and sat down at the base of the tree next to him.

"Aldonia, my name's Aldonia." Loki smiled and looked out over Asgard biting away at his apple. Little did I know then how close we would get. And in so little time.

* * *

I landed right at the bottom of the large, golden staircase that lead to the entrance of the castle. My shining silver eyes took on their natural amber color as I brushed back the curly bangs from my face. I made sure my shirt and pants were on straight before taking a deep breath. I started up the golden stairs, making my way up.

One of the guards smiled down at me and opened up one of the doors. I gave him a friendly good evening before crossing into the royal palace. I walked down the winding hallways until I came up to a door not as extravagant as the others. It was made out of a dark black stone and smelt of potions and charred flesh from some sort of animal. I lifted my fist and knocked. The door clicked before slowly opening up. I glanced in the dark room and noticed that there was no one opening the door for me.

"Hello?" I called quietly into the darkness. I could just make out a few shimmers of green light. _He might be in here after all_. "Loki?" I walked carefully into the room and looked around. The door creaked and closed itself behind me with a gentle thud. I glanced around all of the glass bottles and dusty shelves and old books, searching for the one I came for.

I passed by the rows of shelves and glanced down each one. Without warning, I slammed my ankle into a large case full of scrolls. I hissed and leaned down to grasp it. The tender flesh throbbed as I rubbed the sensitive spot.

"Careful, it's not that clean in here," a voice called out to me. I quickly lifted my head and saw Loki standing near his messy desk. He smirked down at me before removing the shadow colored cloak from his head and placed it on the back of his chair. He waltzed up to me and held out his hand. I rolled my eyes before taking in it. He hoisted me off of the ground and caught me by the waist.

"Do you always have to douse yourself in complete darkness, dearest Loki? A little light could really do this space some good." Loki chuckled deeply.

"There is a reason why there are no windows, Aldonia. It gives this place a thick coat of mystery. I quite like it." I smiled and moved away from his grasp.

"So, what is it that you wanted my help with?" Loki excitedly clapped his hands together before jogging over to his large cauldron. He pointed down into the steaming mixture and beckoned me over. I made my way next to him and glanced down into the bitter smelling liquid.

"I have been working on this for a good few months. But, I need your help to finish it. Your powers will come in handy. I need you to stir this up while I add the rest of the ingredients in. I can't mix this by myself. It is very important that we mix this evenly and precisely." He moved over to the many bottles and small boxes of his alchemy ingredients. He sifted through the many containers and pulled them out one by one as he spotted what he needed. He moved back to the steaming cauldron and set them on the desk.

"Tell me when," I said, standing at the ready by the glowing liquid. The green light it gave off made Loki's eyes seem to glow bright green.

"Okay, now!" My eyes flashed watery blue and my arms moved as if they were deep water waves. The liquid sloshed as it stirred in a circular motion. The steam was hot against my cheeks and my glasses suddenly began to fog up.

Loki smiled and began to measure out what he needed. He threw in many ingredients I didn't recognize. There were small, sponge like clumps of black material and thick, slimy liquids being dumped and gently poured into the mixture. I made sure to keep my movements up as he continued to add ingredients. The liquid became a brighter green color.

Soon, Loki poured the last of the ingredients into the cauldron. The steam raised in a large heap of heat before disappearing. He held up his hands to motion to me to stop. My eyes flashed back to their normal color and I dropped my arms back at my sides. Loki glanced down at the green liquid with a satisfied smirk.

"Good, this is very good. I think we've done it." He moved over to a small case on his desk and pulled out a an empty glass vial. He held it up near the cauldron and looked to me. "Will you do the honors?" I nodded and waved my arms. A long stream of the green liquid lifted up from the cauldron. I flicked my wrists and the liquid traveled from the pot to the empty vial, spilling into it. Once it was full, I gently let the stream fall back into the pot. Loki picked up the top to the vial and screwed it on.

"Perfect. Thank you, Aldonia." I walked over to him, staring at the glowing green liquid.

"What is it?" I asked. His smirk grew along his lips. He glanced down at me before looking back to the vial, turning it delicately in his hands.

"You shall find out soon enough. For now, I want you to have it." He reached over to his desk and grabbed a golden chain. He placed the vial on the chain before moving behind me. He set the vial on my chest and moved my tied back hair to the side, clasping it. I glanced down at the glowing mixture in wonder. Why wouldn't he tell me what it was for?

Loki stepped back and adjusted it on my chest.

"Keep this with you at all times, alright? Don't lose it, either." I nodded, thumbing the vial.

"I should be getting back home," I stated looking back up at him.

"Would you like me to escort you? I'm sure it's dark, if not, getting dark by now." I smiled with a nod.

"Sure." Loki grinned and grabbed his cloak. He set it over his shoulders before grabbing the large, iron top for the cauldron. He closed the cauldron up and offered me his arm. I intertwined my arm with his. Once we were ready, we headed back out into the main hallway, making our way into the night.

* * *

"Today's the day! Today's the day! Mother hurry up, we need to leave soon!" I slammed my fist on my mother's bedroom door before grabbing the rest of my dreaded hair, pinning it up into my large bun. I placed the small crown of purple flowers around it as I rushed to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and some bread for my breakfast.

I couldn't contain my excitement! It was finally the day Thor was to become king of Asgard. Even though I wasn't that good of friends with him, I was still awfully proud. He was strong and he had all of the capabilities a king _should_ have. It was a momentous day for everyone involved.

I quickly scarfed down the soft bread and the apple before throwing the core away and rushing up to the mirror by the door. I looked down at my dark purple dress and smoothed out the skirt. The waist was held together by a large, black wrap and hugged my waist well. My chest looked larger than normal as the neckline plunged down showing off most of my the area. I slipped on my shoes and examined my feet. The heels gave me an extra inch of height which I was happy about. Damn Loki for being so tall…

Mother finally got out of her room and rushed up to me. Her dark blue dress was slightly shorter than mine and didn't show off her top half as much. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen and set it in her mouth before running her fingers through her short curls. She slipped on her shoes and bit into the apple.

"M'kay, I'm rea-y!" she said between her puffed out cheeks. I giggled and opened the door. We walked out into the early morning light and saw a carriage being pulled by two brown horses down the path from our door.

"Oh, sweetest Loki…" I sighed. Mother smiled and hooked her arm with mine.

"It was sweet of him to arrange for us to be chaperoned to the castle! He's such a good boy. I'm happy you're with him." My cheeks burned in embarrassment. Even though Loki and I started seeing each other, I still got quite sheepish whenever anyone brought him and I up.

The coachman smiled at us and held out a hand for my mother. She thanked him as he hoisted her up to her seat. Once she was seated, he held out his hand for me to take. I took his open palm and lifted myself into the carriage, seating myself next to my mother. She had a constant grin on her feet. She squealed slightly shuffling her feet on the floor.

"This is so exciting! Do you think we could get a good spot?" I scoffed.

"Of course, mother. I'm with Loki. I kind of _have_ to stand with him while Thor comes down the walkway." Mother nodded, shaping her lips into an 'O'.

"That's right! Does that mean I get to stand next to you?" I turned to her with a smile.

"I think you're going to stand next to Frigga." Mother smiled and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. The coachman clambered into his seat soon after. The carriage jolted slightly before rolling down the road.

I felt good. I was excited and I was ready to cheer Thor down as he waltzed down the walkway. I felt as if nothing bad could happen on that day.

Oh, how wrong was I. That day, was the start of everything.

And the end of my youthful romance…

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I thought it was about time to rewrite this story. I read the original post and, let me tell you, I was embarrassed beyond belief.**

 **Anyway, I know this is a little short, but every story needs a little backstory to it. In the next chapter the movie part will be put into play. I'm planning to make a series following Aldonia throughout _Thor, The Avengers,_ and _Thor: The Dark War_. Then when the 3rd Thor comes out, I will do a story on that too. **

**So, I hope you all like and want to see more of the story!**

 **Bye Guys!**

 _ **~TheRedWolf**_


End file.
